


Heaven is a Place on Earth

by Dreamin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: After 6,000 years and a little divine intervention, Crowley is ready to ask the biggest question of his life.





	Heaven is a Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by an idea afteriwake gave me.

If there was one thing Crowley disliked, it was being uncertain, especially about his relationship with Aziraphale. He’d loved the angel since the Garden of Eden, but Aziraphale’s feelings for him beyond that of friendship was something the angel kept close to his vest.

All that changed when they averted Armageddon and Aziraphale agreed to spend the night with him. Truths were told that night, quite a few truths, and before the night was over, they agreed to give romance a try.

 _But there’s a difference between being boyfriends and being husbands,_ Crowley thought. _Right? Getting married is … well, it’s sacred. It’s a major commitment._

_The question is, after 6,000 years, does Aziraphale want that with me?_

_God, I hope so._

To calm himself down, he decided to approach proposing marriage like asking for a favor. _That’s what it is, really – just the biggest favor of my life._ To that end, he decided that, like with any other favor, things go more smoothly if there was, well, a bribe involved.

 _But what sort of bribe?_ He thought about it for several days, enough that Aziraphale asked him if something was wrong. Crowley waved away the angel’s concern.

After two weeks of pondering, he got a little help from Above.

“For My sake, Crowley, he’s a bibliophile – get him a book!” God said rather peevishly over the sound of “Somebody to Love” coming through the Bentley’s speakers. “Something extremely rare and expensive, he’ll fanboy himself to a squeeing, blushing mess then you’ll have him.” Her tone was fond and Crowley just had to smile.

“Rare and expensive, got it. Thanks, Almighty.”

“Anytime.”

* * *

It was a lovely summer evening and they were having dinner at the Ritz’s Secret Garden Bar under the twinkling lights. Well, Aziraphale was dining, Crowley was too damn nervous to do anything more than push food around his plate with his fork.

“You’re not eating?” the angel asked, concerned. “Is there something wrong with the food?”

“The food’s fine, I’m just … under the weather.”

Aziraphale lowered his voice. “Demons don’t get sick, Crowley. What’s really going on?”

“I … I’m nervous,” Crowley muttered.

The angel relaxed. “Is that all? What could you possibly have to be nervous about?”

 _It’s now or never._ “This,” he murmured as he slid out of his chair and got down on one knee in front of a very astonished Aziraphale. The other diners around them stopped talking to watch but he paid them no mind.

Pulling a small black velvet box out of his jacket pocket, he opened it, revealing a platinum ring with a line of seven small diamonds. Aziraphale gasped softly and Crowley barely heard it over the blood pounding in his ears.

“It reminded me of the first week,” he explained softly, “the first time I noticed you.” Aziraphale gazed at him but wasn’t saying anything so Crowley pressed on. “If, um, if this isn’t enough, I’ve got a Gutenberg Bible at home to tempt you with.” He grinned. “You don’t want to know the trouble I had to go through to get it.”

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale breathed softly. “You didn’t need to sweeten the deal, having you forever is more than enough for me.” He smiled at him sweetly and Crowley swore he heard a Halleluiah chorus. “Yes, my love.”

Grinning wide, Crowley removed the ring from the box with suddenly trembling hands then slipped the ring onto Aziraphale’s left ring finger as the diners around them burst into applause.

On the drive home, instead of Queen, the song that came through the Bentley’s speakers was Belinda Carlisle’s “Heaven is a Place on Earth.”


End file.
